Secrets, Lies and Heartbreak
by Dracotersexiness
Summary: [SEQUEL TO ADDICTED TO THE ENEMY]. He left her heart broken and hurt beyond belief. He left without her telling him how she really felt. Her realisation was too late. FINALLY UP! PLEASE ENJOY AND R&R...read Addicted to the enemy first.
1. Chapter 1: The letter

_Secrets, Lies and Heartbreak_

Disclaimer- I don't anything to do with Harry potter. I only own this plot.

Summary- Sequel to 'Addicted to the enemy'. He left her heart broken and hurt beyond belief. He left without her telling him how she really felt. Her realisation was too late.

* * *

**A/N THE SEQUEL IS HERE! OMG finally. I have been bombarded with ideas on what to do in this fic. I just hope it works.**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as the other one. It went from hot to romantic. But I hope I still kept the flame there.**

**You will see a bit of a different side to Malfoy in this. But I hope its still good.**

_Chapter one: The letter_

It had been two years since Hermione Granger left Hogwarts torn.

She had finally started to move on the year before, as she realised that she could not live in heartbreak for the rest of her life.

She had not forgotten about him though. She often thought about him. After all, he was her first love. And that person will always stay in your heart forever… There's always that one person that will always have your heart…but as so many do not realise, they are blinded from it and don't realise until its too late. Hermione Granger was defiantly one of those people.

Her life now was moving along smoothly. She worked at the ministry of magic, as a consultant to aurors. She was needed to help find out complex strategies and when something was brought to the ministry, she was the one to look it up and work it out. She was a very important person to the ministry. If they did not have her, they would be stuck.

Hermione was now living in a lovely apartment in London. Her roommate was none other, than Ron Weasly. They were not going out. But when they got lonely, they would go to each other for comfort. It was a casual thing. Nothing more.

It was a beautiful day in London when it came. Hermione had just got back from a tiering day at work to find Ron asleep on the couch. She rolled her eyes and dropped her bag heavily on the coffee table. A startled Ron jumping up in alarm.

'Bloody hell!' he looked over at Hermione. She had a stern expression on her face.

She had matured a lot. She was now a beautiful young woman. Ron, had, well…matured only physically. 'What the hell was that for?' he got off the couch and stretched.

'For sleeping. You are supposed to be at work Ron' she placed her hands on her hips.

Ron had taken up a job in his brothers joke shop. He did not make it to auror because of his appalling results in his N.E.W.T.S. Harry had made it though. His past at Hogwarts (going against dark creatures and Wizards) earned him extra points. So the ministry concluded that he was needed. The boy, now a man. Had a gift for it. He did well.

Harry and Ginny were now engaged. They were not going to marry soon, but they were together. Stronger than ever.

'I was not feeling very well so I…um…took the day off' he yawned and walked into the bathroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to get herself a drink. She was about to turn out of the kitchen, when a letter, with very familiar emerald green writing, caught her eye. She looked at the letter that was addressed to her and Ron.

She opened it and read it.

Her eyes widened in alarm and she screamed dropping the letter. Just then, Ron ran into the kitchen.

'Hermione! What's wrong?' he saw her face. He looked down and picked up the letter.

* * *

Draco Malfoy also worked in the ministry of magic. But he worked in a different part. There were two locations of the ministry in London. And he was in the other. So he never crossed paths with Hermione. He also did the similar job to Her. When a witch or wizard brought something suspicious in, he would look it up and work it out. He also was head of the potions department. Anything to do with potions…he was needed.

It had been two years and he was still thinking of her. But he had learnt that he had to move on with his life. He couldn't keep dwelling on what might have been. But he was still in love with her.

Shortly after leaving Hogwarts, Pansy had given birth to their baby girl. Pansy had named her Claire after her great grandmother. Malfoy loved his daughter more than anything. He did not love Pansy. But even if she was Pansy's as well, he didn't care.

He had to deal with it, because they were set to marry soon.

Malfoy walked in the front doors of the Malfoy mansion. He had inherited it after his father was sent to Azkaban. He was scheduled to be released soon. His mother was living with her sister, for the time being.

He walked into the kitchen and put his things on the bench, just then Pansy came around the corner.

'Hello darling. Busy day at work?' she went to the pantry and got out some treats for Claire. Malfoy looked at her and sighed.

'Yeah. They had me running back and forth with these new potions they found the other day' Claire came walking into the kitchen. She was two years old and a splitting image of Malfoy. Her hair was long, but brown because Pansy's was brown. But other that her hair she looked exactly like Malfoy. But there was something about her. He could not put his finger on it. So he just pushed it aside.

She walked up to Malfoy with her hands up for him to pick her up.

'Daddy' she said in a sweet little voice. Malfoy looked at her. The look in her eyes made him melt. She was beautiful and she brought some meaning to his life.

He bent down and picked her up, holding her. Pansy reached over and gave him Claire's biscuits and watched as he took them and walked out of the kitchen, playing with her.

He went into the lounge room and sat on the couch with Claire on his knee as she began to eat her treats.

'Daddy's got a surprise for you' he said sweetly after watching her for a while.

Claire heard 'Surprise' and looked up at him. she was so cute and gorgeous; it made everyone who saw her stop and talk to her.

'What is it?' she asked. She was speaking well for a two year old. She was nearing her third birthday, so her speech was good.

'It a surprise. Wait here' he put her down and went into another room. He came back with a little box. 'Here you go sweetie' he sat down and she took the box.

She opened it up and saw a pair of cute studded earings.

She smiled at jumped on him giving him a big hug. He put them on her.

'Ok, off you go and play. Don't make a mess' with that she skipped out of the room.

Malfoy smiled at the little girl leaving the room. Out of this whole mess, at least one good thing came out of it.

He walked back into the kitchen and saw a letter on the bench. It was in emerald green writing and was addressed to him and Pansy. He ripped it open and read the contents.

Still holding the letter, he looked up 'Oh, Crap' he said in a low voice.

* * *

'Hermione…we have to go. Its in two weeks' Ron said as Hermione walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch. She was deep in thought.

'Ron, I am not going! I cant. I have come this far. What will happen if I see him again? I'll tell you what, all the same old bloody feelings will resurface that's what' she wiped her face and looked at Ron.

'Hermione, its our school reunion. Our entire year is going to be there. We have to. We get to see old friends and you were head girl. You have to go' she looked at Ron and could see he really wanted to go. After all, they hadn't seen Harry or Ginny in a while because they were travelling around Europe on a business trip.

'Fine. I'll go. But I am going to tell you. This is going to be very hard for me. So I don't want you being all mad at me if I try not to go at the last minute' she got off the couch and went into her room.

She walked into her bathroom and ran the bath. Getting undressed, she slipped into it. Her head full of thoughts. It had been so long. Now she was going to see him again and it scared her.

She couldn't think of anything worse than coming face to face with the person you loved for so long. And for her, she never got to tell him. She never did. This only made it worse. Tears began to fall.

* * *

Pansy walked into the room to find Malfoy standing against the counter. He had a letter in his hands and his eyes were glued to it.

'What's that?' she asked walking over to him. He snapped his head towards her.

'Huh? Oh…it's a letter from Hogwarts. Its our reunion in two weeks' Pansy's face fell. The man that she was to marry in a few months was going to be reunited with his first love.

'well, we cant go' she said shortly.

'What? We have to go Pansy. I was head boy and it is important that I do. I cant wait to see the look on Potter's and Weasly's face when I tell them how much money I make' he sniggered at the last comment. Yes, Malfoy had not changed. He was still a mean, horrible person. But the only thing that changed was how he loved.

'Draco. do you remember your last year?' she said with her hands on her hips. He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

'Yes' he put his head down 'But I cant let that stop me. I have moved on now and I am with you' he lied. He never told Pansy that he was still deeply in love with another woman. She would kill him.

'Fine. We will go. But I am warning you. This will be very awkward. But on the bright side, we get to see all those "Friends" we had the _pleasure_ of meeting in our years' she smirked and walked off.

Malfoy had no idea that Pansy was still, after all these years, sleeping around. He was clueless. He figured that now she had a daughter, it had changed her. But obviously not.

They way he had treated her had changed as well. He used to be so horrible to her, but that changed. Once his daughter had been born, He became nicer to her. After all…he did have to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her.

A/N there you go. Chapter one to the sequel. It was more of a explanation to the starting point. If it confused you…I'll just go over a few things.

* * *

**_Malfoy is still the same. The only thing that has changed is how he acts towards his daughter. He is the very 'non-Malfoy' towards her. Also he has become a bit nicer to Pansy after the birth, but he still doesn't like her. _**

_**Pansy is still a slut. Nothing has changed. But she is very possessive of her things.**_

_**Hermione and Ron share an apartment and are a causal couple. But not together.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion time prt1

_Chapter 2: Reunion time prt1_

"Ok Hermione, breathe…breathe…" Hermione paced around her living room trying not to freak out before this blasted reunion.

"Hermione, calm down," Whined Ron as he rushed around frantically trying to find his left sock.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! I cant calm down, this is such a bad idea. I cant do this…I wont" Hermione sat herself down on the couch, arms crossed over her chest. Ron came and kneeled in front of her; lifting her chin as he spoke.

"Hey. You can do this, you're the strongest person I know Hermione" A tear streaked down Hermione's face. She thought it over, she could do this. She would, Draco Malfoy or no Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Where the hell is my damn tie?" 

A frustrated Malfoy rummaged through his draws and closet looking for a particular tie he so desperately wanted to wear. Pansy who had been strapping her shoes together answered without even looking up.

"It in the third draw, next to your socks" she said flatly. She knew this was going to be a very bad idea going to the reunion, she could feel it.

"Are you sure Claire is going to be alright?" asked Malfoy as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yes dear, my mother said she will put her to bed early" Pansy got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She smirked to herself, wicked thoughts running through her mind.

Half an hour later Malfoy and Pansy stepped out of the mansion ready to apparate.

"Ready?' She asked him. Malfoy sighed.

"Ready as I'll ever be" and with a pop they were gone.

* * *

"Ready?" asked Ron, as they stepped out of the apartment. 

"Ready as I'll ever be" said Hermione. And with a pop, they were gone.

* * *

The castle was as beautiful as the day Hermione first stepped through the doors. Lit with candles and twinkling fairy lights, it was something out a fairytale. The music could be heard as Hermione and Ron walked into the entrance hall. It seemed that nothing had been changed. 

The great hall was a vision, floating lights and crystal balls floated in the air. The tables were silver and black and there was a dance floor and a stage for the band.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione whipped around and saw someone in a flowing red dress bustling towards her. It took a few moments to recognise her.

"Lavender! Omg! How are you? You look amazing" the two women quickly embraced. Tears filled Hermione's eyes. It felt as if it had been forever since she saw all these people again.

Two women spoke for a while. More people came up and spoke to Hermione and Ron asking how life had been treating them. Hermione would smile and nod, but secretly her eyes would be searching the hall.

* * *

About an hour later, Dumbledore took the stage. 

"Greetings graduates. I am so delighted to have you all return to a place that is so full of distant, but strong memories. I'll have you note that the castle has been put exactly how it was when you left it two years ago…well, except for the great hall," small laughed broke in at this, "so please enjoy yourselves" with that, the chatter once again began.

"Draco Malfoy…how long it has been my friend?"

"Blaise" said Malfoy as he shook his hand "it has been too long. What have you been up to?"

As Blaise began to fill Malfoy in on inheriting his father's business, his eyes travelled around the hall.

"…so I think we should catch up more often"

"What? Oh yes, we should. Pansy?" Malfoy looked away again, searching the hall. Pansy who had been standing at Malfoy's side giving Blaise seductive glances spoke slowly

"Oh yes, we should _defiantly _catch up" Balise shot her a evil grin.

Malfoy turned back around.

"So, who else is here?"

* * *

_Am hour later…_

"I'm just going to check out my old heads dorm, ill be right back" Hermione giggled as she made her way to the heads dorm. When she got there, she was surprised to find it open already. Stepping inside she noted that Dumbledore had returned it exactly how it was when she last left this place.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room a wave of emotions took over her. She tried to bite back the tears as she stepped up into her room.

"Exactly the same" she whispered. She looked up and walked to the other side and through the bathroom door. She stood still, across form her stood Malfoy's door. _His_ door. Slowly she approached it.

Hermione shakily grasped the handle and with a deep breath opened it and stepped inside. It still smelt like him. Was that possible?

Hermione slowly stepped towards his bed, slowly stretching out a shaking had, she ran her fingertips along the sheets.

"Just as beautiful as I remember" Hermione froze.


End file.
